


Getting You To Sleep

by JuliaJekyll



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Margot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Alana, True Love, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Alana can't sleep. Thankfully, Margot knows just what to do.<br/>Pure Marlana pregnancy fluff, and also smut :)<br/>Was once a one-shot, is now a two-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this pairing and just HAD to write a fic featuring a pregnant Alana. I meant for it to be straight-up fluff, but then it started to get sexy, and I just sort of rolled with it. Sorry not sorry! Enjoy!!  
> Also, this is my twentieth fic on AO3 AND my first attempt at writing girl-on-girl smut, so...yay! 
> 
> -Julia

Margot felt the bed shifting under her as Alana stirred. For a moment, she thought her lover was just changing position while she slept, but she soon became aware that Alana's movements were too deliberate for her to be anything but awake. Margot waited, hoping the other woman would settle, but after Alana had tossed from one side to the other and then returned, with a low, frustrated groan, to her original position on her back, Margot knew she had to take action. 

Slowly, the heiress turned from her right side to her left so that she could face her girlfriend, who was staring up at the ceiling. "Hey," she whispered. 

Alana sighed. "Hey." She covered her eyes with the back of one hand. "I'm sorry I woke you." 

"It's alright, darling," Margot said reassuringly. After everything Alana had done for her, from giving her the love she'd wanted for so long to helping her kill the brother who had tortured her for years, she didn't think there was anything the other woman could do that would take her out of Margot's good books. Certainly she was worth losing a bit of sleep over. Margot reasoned that she'd have to get used to that anyway, since they had a baby on the way.  

Alana turned back onto her right side so that she could look directly at Margot, who reached out to gently stroke her hair. "What's the matter?" Margot asked. 

Alana made an irritated sound. "I just...can't get comfortable," she said. 

Margot clicked her tongue sympathetically and shifted her body closer to Alana's. "Is the baby kicking again?" she asked. 

Alana splayed her fingers over her stomach. She was six months pregnant with their Verger baby--Margot's heir. She rubbed her fingers in small circles over her abdomen, but felt only stillness, as she'd felt all night. "No," she replied. "He's sleeping, I think." 

"Probably tired out," Margot said fondly, gently smoothing her own hand over Alana's belly. "You did say he was being quite active earlier." 

Alana closed her eyes. "He was," she confirmed, stifling a yawn. 

"You're exhausted," Margot observed. Soothingly, she rubbed Alana's swollen stomach, then kissed her forehead. "What can I do?" 

Alana sighed, eyes still closed. "Hold me and tell me you love me," she said softly. 

"I can do that." Margot shifted to a sitting position and held out her arms so that Alana could settle into them. Ungracefully, pressing one hand to her side, Alana sat up too and collapsed back against Margot, resting her head on her shoulder. 

Margot had gotten rather used to Alana's requests for reassurance over the last few months. Even though she'd fallen for the other woman in large part because of her strength, she didn't mind the fact that Alana's pregnancy tended to bring out her more vulnerable side. After all, Alana was carrying this baby for Margot. If Margot couldn't carry the child herself, she at least wanted to make the experience as positive for Alana as she could. She wanted to take care of her lover. 

Margot pressed her lips to Alana's soft raven-colored hair, then placed one hand on her belly and the other on her shoulder. She needed Alana to understand through her touch that their partnership wasn't just for the baby's sake; that Margot loved Alana for reasons that were wholly unconnected to their child. The baby would strengthen their bond, but it was a bond that they had created themselves. 

"You are beautiful," Margot whispered. Alana sighed deeply. "You're beautiful and strong and I love you." Margot brushed Alana's hair aside so that she could kiss her neck. Alana moaned low in her throat. 

Margot smiled against her girlfriend's skin. She'd heard a touch of arousal in that moan, masked by tiredness though it was. She kept kissing, adding a bit more pressure with her mouth. Alana gave a small sigh of pleasure. 

"You know what sometimes helps women fall asleep?" Margot asked, rubbing one hand over Alana's hip. 

Alana bit her lip. "What's that?" 

In response, Margot reached her hand down between Alana's legs and pushed against her. Alana's eyes flew open and she moaned again, this time in combined surprise and desire. 

Margot smiled slyly. "Orgasms," she said, continuing to rub Alana gently through her underwear. 

"Ahh," Alana sighed. "I think I have- _oh!_ -heard that before, now that you mention it." She arched her body, awkward due to her pregnant belly, but managing to convey clearly enough that she wanted Margot to continue her ministrations. 

Margot slid her fingers slowly inside the fabric of Alana's underwear, gently rubbing her skin through the fine hair that covered it. 

"Mmm...keep going." 

"Patience." Margot kissed her lover's temple, and Alana turned her head to kiss her on the lips. Margot eagerly responded to the kiss, sliding her tongue into Alana's mouth even as she moved her hand further down, exploring the warm wetness of Alana's body with her fingers. 

"A little...harder," Alana requested between kisses. Margot obliged, her fingers gliding over Alana's most sensitive area as she kept kissing her mouth. She moved her free hand down to trail across the other woman's breasts, which were heavy and swollen from pregnancy. Alana's breath hitched. Encouraged, Margot slid her hand down Alana's nightgown to gently massage her right nipple. 

"Ohhh," Alana moaned, then _"Margot!"_ as Margot rubbed more firmly against her clitoris with her other hand, using all her fingers this time. 

"Good?" Margot asked, with a trace of a cocky smile. 

Alana's only reply was a drawn-out moan, which increased in volume as Margot continued to finger her, kissing her neck and stroking her breasts at the same time. Eventually, with a jolt and a small scream, Alana climaxed, then fell back against Margot again, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. 

Slowly, Margot rubbed Alana a few more times, causing her legs to twitch slightly from the sensitivity, before she withdrew her hand from her lover's underwear, her fingers wet. She sprinkled Alana's hair with kisses as she helped her lay back down. Alana's breathing was getting slower and quieter, and she looked much more relaxed. 

Margot smoothed her lover's hair, then kissed her forehead one more time. "Sleep now, sweetheart," she whispered, tenderly stroking Alana's face, admiring her moonlit beauty, full of gladness that she was there. 

"But...you..." 

"Shh. Don't worry about me." Admittedly, Margot was turned on--who wouldn't be, after watching their beautiful girlfriend come like that?--but it was more important to her that Alana get her rest than it was that she get her fix. 

"Hmmm...love you," Alana sighed, her words slurring as she drifted off into sleep. 

Margot smiled. "I love you too, my darling," she said. "Sleep well." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I meant for this to be a one-shot. I really did. But then people liked it and wanted me to write more and stuff, so...ask and ye shall receive! I truly appreciate everyone who left kudos and commented, and so I've written a second chapter about the morning after, if you will, in which Alana gives as good as she got the night before ;)   
> Enjoy!! Margot certainly will :D 
> 
> -Julia

A gentle brush of lips over her mouth woke Margot the next morning. For a moment, still half-asleep, she almost thought she'd imagined the sensation, but she was proven wrong when Alana kissed her again, this time with a press of the mouth that was firmer, but still soft. Lethargically, eyes still closed, Margot managed to return the tail end of the kiss, catching Alana's lips just as they left hers. She smiled then, because she knew Alana was there, and because she'd just been kissed awake by the woman she loved. What better way was there to leave the comforting fold of sleep?

“Good morning, beautiful,” Margot murmured, her voice slightly slurred in the way of the newly woken.

“Good morning, my lovely,” Alana responded. Her quiet, calming voice seemed to seep into Margot's very skin, making her feel as though she could continue lying there, eyes shut, for as long as she liked, in no hurry to become fully awake and alert. She no longer had to be on her guard every moment, she no longer had to fear iminent pain or abuse. With Alana, she was safe. With Alana, she was loved. She felt Alana's hand playing through her hair, and her smile widened.

“I love you, you know,” she said.

Alana hummed an affirmative. “I love you too,” she said. There was a moment's pause, and then she added “I slept really well last night after your...helpful intervention.”

Margot chuckled at the phrasing. “Glad to have been of service,” she replied. “You know how I endeavor to please.”

“I do,” Alana said. She pressed her lips to her girlfriend's hair, then said “Hey, Margot?”

“Yes?”

“Don't open your eyes yet.”

Margot, instantly suspicious, started to ask why, but Alana swallowed her mild protest in a kiss before breaking away. Margot felt the bed shift as Alana moved away and resettled on the other side. After a moment, she said “Alright, now you can open them.”

Margot flicked her eyes open, turning her head in Alana's direction...and almost immediately lost her breath at the beauty of the sight that greeted her. Alana had changed out of the long, thick nightgown she'd started wearing to bed as the weather had cooled and was now wearing a black negligee with lace at the top. It had clearly been sized for a pregnant woman: it appeared to fit comfortably over Alana's baby bump while still leaving a good deal of her long, pale legs exposed, and the top fitted perfectly to her rounded breasts, the nipples of which were very much visible. Alana's black hair cascaded down around her shoulders, and she was looking at Margot with a gentle smile and a subtle trace of seduction in her blue eyes.

Margot whistled under her breath. “Well, well, well,” she said, sitting up, surveying her girlfriend's body appreciatively. “Good morning indeed, Dr. Bloom.”

Alana grinned. “You can touch, if you like,” she said, arching her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, please.” Already feeling a tingle of arousal in her nether regions, Margot rose to her knees and pushed Alana's hair out of the way so that she could get her hands on those magnificent breasts. She kissed Alana's collarbone, easing her way down, licking the tops of her breasts, lighly massaging Alana's nipples through the thin fabric of the negligee with her thumbs. “You've got the most marvelous cleavage,” she murmured against the other woman's skin, moving one hand down to Alana's belly to rub in slow circles.

Alana gave a light, slightly breathless laugh. “Never quite heard that one before.”

“Can't imagine why,” Margot remarked, her voice muffled since her mouth was still occupied with Alana's chest.

“Alright, Ms. Verger, now back away for a moment. It's time to let me take care of you,” Alana said. She moved to sit up, and Margot moved with her, leaning upward to kiss her on the lips as she did so. They kissed a few more times before Alana broke the contact and gave Margot a smile that seemed to say that she intended to make whatever came next well worth ending the kiss.

A bit more agile after a good night's sleep, even as pregnant as she was, Alana pushed Margot playfully back against the pillows and, only slightly awkwardly, straddled her legs. She kissed Margot soundly, then leaned down and whispered “Take it off, if you would,” in her ear.

Her arousal now turned up full blast, Margot stripped off her nightgown in a single motion and threw it from the bed. She was very much ready for whatever her girlfriend might have in store. Alana shifted closer and Margot wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her close, kissing her hard. Alana began kissing Margot's jaw, advancing slowly downwards to her naked breasts. “Your cleavage isn't bad either,” she commented, tongue circling Margot's left nipple.

Margot moaned, even further aroused by the feeling of Alana's belly pressing against hers. “Oh, _Alana_ ,” she hissed, as Alana very gently bit into her nipple before turning her attention to Margot's other breast. Margot arched her body instinctively as Alana's hands pressed against her thighs, where she'd anchored them in order to keep her balance. “ _Kiss me_ ,” groaned the heiress, her voice hoarse with want. Alana complied, pushing herself up so that her belly was level with Margot's breasts, turning her girlfriend's face up, and kissing her with teeth and tongue.

“I love you so much,” Alana whispered against Margot's lips.

“Mmmm...I love you...too,” Margot replied. The feeling of Alana's belly pressing into her chest was turning her on beyond belief. She loved the swell of Alana's body; loved the fertility and potential that it spoke of.

Alana broke their kiss so that she could look Margot in the eyes. “I'm afraid you'll have to come down a bit for the next part, Ms. Verger,” she said softly. “I'm not as flexible as I used to be.”

“For a pregnant woman with a spinal injury, I'd say you're Olympic material,” Margot replied.

Alana grinned, but pushed away all the same, guiding Margot to shift downward so that she was lying with her legs draped over the edge of the bed. As Alana knelt between them and spread them apart still further, Margot's stomach leapt with anticipation. She could feel how wet she'd gotten between her legs—Alana had been very thorough.

The first thing Margot felt was Alana's breath as she blew gently on her. Combined with the moisture already there, this created an incredibly cool sensation, and Margot made a noise between a groan and a giggle. Next, she nearly arched off the bed as Alana's mouth touched her labia, her lips opening and her tongue beginning to move skillfully toward where she knew her girlfriend was most sensitive.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Margot moaned, her hands clutching at the sheets and her eyes closing automatically. “God, Alana...ahhh, _yes_...” Alana continued to circle Margot's clitoris with her tongue, occasionally venturing to her warm, wet opening. Meanwhile, she pressed her thumbs into the hollows between Margot's thighs and her outer labia, her fingers pressing hard enough against Margot's thighs that they would probably leave marks. Margot was well past coherence at this point; all she could do was moan and occasionally make what sounded like the beginning of a scream as she bucked instinctively, her hands fluttering, everything within her clenching in anticipation of her release.

When it came, it hit her with immense force, and she actually did scream, a sound that dissolved into Alana's name, repeated over and over as she lay, spent and immensely satisfied, on their bed. She was panting when Alana came back up to kiss her, her mouth slow and languid now.

“Alana,” Margot said quietly as Alana lay down beside her, looking down at her and stroking her hair. “That was—wow.”

Alana smiled, licking her lips. “I've repaid you satisfactorily for last night then, Ms. Verger?”

“Oh, better than satisfactory.” Margot smiled. “You were wonderful, my love.” She kissed Alana again, then sat up and began to rub her girlfriend's belly. The baby kicked against her hand, which made Margot's smile widen. “Well, good morning to you too, my sweet.” She looked back up at Alana. “Breakfast?”

Alana grinned. “I believe I just ate,” she said.

Margot stared at her for a moment, mouth slightly open, then laughed so hard it made her stomach hurt.


End file.
